


you met me when the sun was down

by thewoodwork



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1920s but not really, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Zayn, Bartender Liam, Busking, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Musician Harry, Musician Louis, Musician Niall, New York City, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not quite 1920’s AU, in which Louis is a pianist at a 1920’s New York style bar and Harry just wants to immerse himself into everything Louis is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you met me when the sun was down

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always appreciated. I honestly don’t know what came over me, this spilled out of me like word vomit. It started as an overly artsy piece but turned into something completely different in my opinion. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I tried to make it longer than my last few fics but it’s still not as long as I would have liked.
> 
> Let’s all ignore how hard it actually is to go live and work in the USA, okay? Okay
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own

He is in a swanky bar, styled after the 1920s and everyone inside is dressed to the nines. He’s sitting at the bar, listening to the beautiful piano that was playing on stage. All around him are people in expensive suits and equally expensive flapper dresses. All of them high class people enjoying a night out in another decade, escapism he guessed, to a time where the times were overindulgent and oblivious to the coming destruction and downfall.

It’s dark, but illuminated by golden light throughout the place, illuminating the people as they danced and enjoyed the smooth taste of expensive alcohol. The place had smoke throughout too, only it was created by machines instead of the cigarettes as it used to be. The place isn’t packed, not by today’s standards, but there’s a good number of people swaying to the music on stage. Escapism at its finest.

He could understand the appeal, as he was here with the rest of them. The place was beautiful, lit up by the orange like glow that reminded him of streetlamps on a dark street. On stage was a beautiful woman, her voice hypnotizing as she too swayed with the sound of the piano.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he’d come here of all places tonight, on his sort of birthday, alone. He’d moved to New York from London when he’d felt like his life had come to a standstill. Making it nowhere with his music career, he decided that he needed to immerse himself into a new culture and explore the world. With enough money saved up over the years, he had left with barely a goodbye to his friends and arrived in New York a few days later.

Once in New York, he’d kept to his promise of immersing himself in culture and had spent the past few months busking in the day and exploring the city at night. New York never slept, and neither did he, as he went from watching plays to exploring art galleries and even, on occasion, stepping into a 1920s style bar.

The lifestyle was lonelier than he’d expected, finding it surprisingly difficult to make friends as he travelled from place to place. He’d picked up one friend in a fellow busker on the street. Niall was in a very similar situation to his own, moving to New York from London to expand his music career in a new city; however, while he himself liked to go and watch plays or listen to small indie bands, Niall liked to sit in the nearest homely pub he could find and drink away the money he’d made earlier in the day. All the tourists were good for something in this city at least.

He’d also made a friend in an artist, who like him had come to New York to experience culture. He’d found the older boy in one of the many art galleries he frequented, Zayn had been one of the artists renting out space, eager to talk about the art on display. Like Niall though, he found it difficult to connect with the boy enough to wash his loneliness away.

Turning his head towards the stage, he took another sip of his almost empty cocktail. There was something different about tonight, something better than usual. He eyed the place, trying to figure out what had changed. The atmosphere was generally the same as it usually was, the only difference being that it was Wednesday instead of his usual Friday. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning he saw Liam, his favourite bartender, smiling at him. “Hey Liam! Didn’t know you worked tonight.”

“Yeah, work most days of the week really. Get Mondays and Tuesdays off though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Liam is his favourite bartender because he’s by far the friendliest, having the kindest soul that he’s ever met. Most other bartenders here kept in a rigid role, not wanting to make any friends with the people that frequented this place. Liam was incredibly easy to talk to, his personality warm and open. He was part of the reason he kept coming back to this bar.

“Want another? On me, of course.”

He grinned. “On you? You’re after my heart after all, Payne.”

“Well, it is your _birthday_.” Liam winked, shaking his head as he already making up the drink.

It wasn’t actually his birthday, he had just started calling it that as it was a day to celebrate anyway. It was actually the first anniversary of his time in New York. A whole year being in New York. 

“You remembered?”

“Yeah, you mentioned it again a few weeks ago I think.”

He had, but he didn’t think that a bartender would actually remember the date or the significance.

“Here, on me.” Liam placed the drink down beside his elbow. “Enjoy it, mate.”

So he did, grabbing the new drink and with a nod to Liam, he was off towards the dance floor. He wasn’t really going to dance, not tonight at least, but there was a place off to the left that had a perfect view of the stage. The singer and the pianist were very good at their jobs and he couldn’t help but admire it from up close.

It wasn’t until he was in his new position that he finally figured out what was different about tonight. Instead of the usual pianist, there was someone else up on that stage. The boy was beautiful, if he was being honest, and he looked completely in his element as he played the next song and the next.

Lost for words, he observed the boy as he too swayed along with the music and played without even glancing at his sheet music. The pianist that he was used to was good, very good, but there was something about this boy that left him stunned. There was a twist to the music that wasn’t there before, a personal touch that wouldn’t be noticeable to most unless they were like himself and heard the music nearly every week.

Getting lost in the music, he didn’t notice the night pass by. He’d finished his drink a long time ago and usually would have left by now, but the music was still playing despite the singer having finished and the bar slowly closing.

Closing his eyes, he let himself grow tired with the slowing music. Twirling his glass around in his hand. If this night never ended, he’d be happy. Eventually though, Liam came to collect him, taking his empty glass and shooing him from the bar. “Come back on Friday, mate. We’re closing now.” He only nodded, still a bit dazed and feeling like he was floating on the music.

With Liam’s help, he was stepping onto the nearly empty side street of New York that the bar was on. The street was lit by golden street lamps, similar to how the bar itself was illuminated.

“You always here this late?” A voice came from behind him a little while later, startling him out of his daze.

Turning quickly around, he saw the pianist standing by the entrance doors with a smoke between his lips. He was even more beautiful up close, the street lamp shining soft light onto his dark hair, his lips parted slightly for the cigarette caught between his teeth.

“No… Not always.”

“Do you always talk that slow?” The boy quirked his brow, taking the cigarette into his hands.

“Yes, definitely.” He purposely said even slower, dragging out his words for a laugh.

The pianist did indeed laugh, throwing his head back before tilting his head towards him, cheeky smile on his face. “Do you come here often?”

Laughing himself, he smiled at the boy under the streetlamp and nodded. “Every Friday night.”

“Well bugger that, that’s my only day off. Come on Saturday’s instead.”

“Okay.” He smiled, agreeing easily.

“Yeah?” The boy smiled, eying him up and down. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

With a nod, the boy stepped off the wall and closer towards him. “Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Alright Harry, come see me play on Saturday and we’ll talk then.”

“Deal.”

_~_

The rest of the week passed slowly, with Harry spending most of his time busking in popular areas of town so he would have enough money to go back to the bar so soon after his last visit. He decides to forgo any visits to his usual spots, saving the money he would have spent to guarantee entry to see Louis again.

Despite his best efforts, Louis was on Harry’s mind for the rest of the week. The boy had captured his interest so quickly that Harry was left wondering if the other boy felt any of the allure that Harry did. There was something in the air that night, he was sure of it, but he didn’t know how to advance and he wasn’t sure if Louis was even interested.

Deciding to keep it slow, and partly because he was nervous, Harry elected to spend Saturday night in the bar near Liam at the back. Louis was playing tonight, but it was a different singer next to him this time. This singer had more of an airy, childlike sound to her voice and it left Harry nearly as lost in it as Louis’ piano playing did.

Not once did Harry see Louis look for him, between songs or otherwise. He couldn’t decide if he was disappointed or not. To keep himself distracted, Harry talked to Liam for most the night when possible. It was one of their busier nights so it wasn’t nearly as often as Harry had hoped.

Liam had been surprised to see him on Saturday instead of Friday, and when asked Harry simply shrugged and said that he’d wanted a change. He didn’t mention Louis.

Louis’ music once again left Harry speechless and floundering. The confident, precise playing left Harry feeling as if he’d truly stepped back into 20’s.

Taking his usual spot again, Harry watched as Louis commanded the attention of everyone in the room, occasionally outshining the star herself. Not once though did Louis look his way, keeping his attention on his music and letting it flow from beneath his fingers.

Once again, the music slowed to a stop. The singer taking her bow and allowing Louis to continue as the patrons of the bar slowly had their last drinks and made their way out into the rest of New York. Sometimes, when here, Harry could forget that the rest of the world existed outside of this room.

As the music slowed, Harry made his way to the back of the bar again, thanking Liam for the drinks and promising to be back next week. He exited the bar on his own this time, but didn’t leave as he once would have. He leaned against the wall under the streetlamp as Louis had done last week and waited.

He wasn’t waiting long before he felt like he was being watched and he opened his eyes to see bright blue ones starring back at him.

He hadn’t been imagining it, there was definitely a pull between them that Harry could feel in his gut. He didn’t act on it though, instead electing for a soft smile and a nervous shake of his hair. “You were great tonight. Really.”

“Thank you.” 

If Louis felt the pull too, he didn’t act on it or say anything. Instead he walked closer to Harry and took a place on the wall to Harry’s left. “You’ve taken my spot.”

“Sorry.” But he didn’t move, and Louis didn’t either. They stood there together for a long time, watching as the late night and early morning chill settled over the calm street. The streetlamps above them continued to illuminate them as they remained in each other’s company, not speaking a word.

~

They continued like that, a routine settling over them in silent acceptance. Every Saturday night Harry would arrive at the bar just as Louis was starting to play and he would stay until Louis stopped. He spent the night talking to Liam and drinking a cocktail or two, nothing more.

As the night wore on, Harry would move to his usual spot and truly get lost in the music as Louis played. Louis would never acknowledge him until later when they were standing under the streetlamps.

The talked, quietly, until the sun was nearly on the horizon. Always about music or the bar, rarely delving into more personal topics. They danced around each other, never allowing the other to get too close or touch. It had almost become a game. They talked until their voices were raw and the eyes damp. Allowing the sounds of the city to wash over them and take their worries with it.

It wasn’t until two months later, the month of December descending on them, that they did anything but talk under those streetlamps.

“Come on.” Louis said, stepping away from the wall and into the street.

“Where we going?”

“Away, far away.”

Harry blindly followed Louis into the night, the two of them making their way down the back allies and side streets of New York. They didn’t talk much, simply walking in step as they made their way from place to place. Eventually they returned to the bar and said goodnight.

It became a regular thing after that, to spend their time together walking the streets of New York. The winter weather left even the main streets quiet as the snow fell onto the ground. Harry and Louis made their way through usually crowded places, pretending they were completely alone.

They still refused to acknowledge anything between them, there was nothing beyond light touches and gentle hands guiding the way. Occasionally it would get close, they would be too wrapped up in the moment and they allowed themselves to drift closer…closer. But one of them always backed away, keeping up their pretenses of anonymity and distance.

Despite all this, they never felt anything but close. Despite the distance, Harry felt he could write a novel on Louis and Louis on him. It wasn’t long before Harry was meeting up with Louis nearly every night, but still only entering the bar on Saturday (It’s not like he was made of money or anything).

They walked the streets, talking and giggling to themselves, and felt like they were the only people in the whole of New York. It was hard to remember sometimes, that Harry wasn’t living in some 1920 dream state, and that Louis was real and their time together not fabricated.

They always parted ways before the sun rose.

~

“What is so damn important that you’ve stopped coming to visit, Harry.” Jumping guiltily, Harry turned from where he was tuning his guitar on the side of the street to see Zayn standing with his arms crossed. Despite his strong stance, there was a touch of humour to him which left Harry sighing in slight relief.

“Zayn, good to see you!” Harry managed to get out, continuing to tune his guitar as a distraction. He’d been neglecting his usual haunts. Not going to plays, or art galleries lately. He’d been spending most of his nights with Louis instead despite the fact the two of them never did anything but walk together.

“You haven’t answered my question, mate.” Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’d begun to think you’d forgotten me.”

“Never!” Harry gasped dramatically, slapping his hand over his heart. “Who could forget a beautiful man like you?”

Another eye roll from Zayn and he was playfully getting nudged with an elbow. “Just don’t forget, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice seeing you around.”

“And who is this?” Another voice came from beside him and this time Harry turned to see Niall standing with his hands on his hips. Honestly…these two.

“Niall, meet Zayn. Zayn, this is Niall.” Harry introduced, hoping that it would distract Zayn from his original question. He wasn’t sure he was ready to tell anyone about Louis, he enjoyed their time together and its secretiveness.

The two shook hands, filling in the gaps Harry had left on their own. Packing up his stuff, Harry counted out the money he’d made today, hoping that it was enough to get Louis a Christmas present. He’d already figured out his gifts for Niall, Zayn and even Liam. Louis, however, was the most difficult to shop for.

Soon, the three were on their way to one of Niall’s favourite pubs, one of the ones with good food for once. They settled into their seats and brushed the snow off their jackets. Once settled, they began to laugh and talk together as if they’d known each other for years rather than months or a mere hour.

They got into an easy rhythm after that day, the three of them meeting for dinner and drinks before parting separate ways. Most nights Harry went home to his horribly small apartment and waited until it was time to leave for the bar and meet Louis.

When thinking about it, Harry wondered if he led a pathetic life. He busked, he drank, he waited for the moment he could see Louis again. There wasn’t much to his life beyond that, so when Zayn followed him to the bar on a Saturday night he accepted the change instead of fighting against it, letting Zayn see what his Saturday nights had become.

“So this is the place taking up all of your time?” Zayn didn’t look like he was judging Harry, but he definitely looked out of place here.

Harry nodded, waiting for Louis to start playing. He’d mentioned last time that he’d been practicing a few new songs with Perrie, the singer on Saturday nights, and that they’d start playing them this week.

“I thought you’d be spending all of your time in some indie pub, listening to all those small bands you like so much. Never really took you for someone who liked this kinda thing.”

Harry shrugged. “I do come for the music, but the faces are friendly too.” He admitted, wondering where Liam was.

It wasn’t long until Louis started, playing his usual line up of songs to start the night. It was nothing special yet, but pleasant none the less.

“Harry!” Liam grinned, ruffling his hair. “You brought someone this time.”

Harry laughed, turning to introduce Zayn. “Liam, this is my friend Zayn. He followed me to see what I get up to so many Saturday nights.”

Liam smiled, shaking Zayn’s hand with a surprisingly tight grip. Harry wasn’t positive, but it looked like Liam was blushing.

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted with a round of applause. Turning in his seat, Harry saw that Perrie had stepped up onto the stage to begin her set.

The two of them settled in for the night, enjoying each other’s company and sipping their drinks as the music washed over them. If Zayn was bored or didn’t like the music he didn’t say a thing, allowing Harry to enjoy the evening. It wasn’t long before Harry was itching to take his usual spot near the stage.

He saw his opportunity when Zayn was talking to Liam during a lull, he got up quietly with his fresh drink and made his way down past the dance floor and to his usual spot. This time, when he looked up at Louis, Louis was staring right back.

Surprised, Harry smiled in encouragement and watched as Louis’ face slowly lit up and smiled too. It wasn’t long before Louis was turning back to his work but Harry was left with a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Progress.

~

Zayn decided to leave before the bar closed, leaving Harry to listen to the music slowly get slower throughout the night without worrying about meeting with Louis later with Zayn with him. That was one thing he wasn’t quite ready to explain.

Once outside again, Harry wondered what he should get Louis for Christmas. They hadn’t talked about gifts, but Harry was the last person to not get a gift to someone he was close with. If Louis didn’t appreciate it he could deal and take the present anyway.

It wasn’t long before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turning to grin at Louis. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

The two took off together, making their way down their usual streets. Something felt different tonight, but in a good way. There was an edge to the air that Harry liked, keeping him on his toes. Louis seemed to think the same thing as they danced their way through the streets, laughing like mad men.

Tonight was also the first time Harry had gotten personal information out of Louis. Harry had mentioned things here and there, a word about his family back home or his friends during the day. Louis had kept quiet though, until tonight. Tonight he kept saying things in passing. Mentioning that his sister would like something like that scarf for Christmas, or that his other sisters were obsessed with that band, or that the sweater he was eying was exactly something his mother would wear.

Harry grasped onto these little things and treasured them, encouraging Louis to keep talking, to keep mentioning things.

They grew silent eventually, as they usually did around this time, and made their way back to where they always parted ways. This time was different though, as Louis led them on a slightly different path, leading them away from the bar and into a more residential area.

“This is me.” Louis’ words shocked Harry, turning with wide eyes and an expression that Louis laughed at, Harry looked at the building before them. There wasn’t anything special about it, but Harry memorized every part of it, determined to remember exactly where it was.

“Okay, Lou.” Harry whispered, still in a happy state of shock. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Louis nodded, chewing on his lip for a moment before deciding on something. He leaned up to Harry, hesitating slightly. Harry felt as if the breath had left his lungs, shocking him completely still.

Louis pulled back slightly before making a final decision and leaning up to kiss Harry on the forehead before disappearing into the apartment complex.

Harry would deny it later, but had definitely spent more than ten minutes down there grinning in giddy happiness.

~

Something changed between them that night, there was a shift in their relationship and now instead of easy anonymity between them there was closeness like never before. It was just as easy and just as exhilarating and it left Harry feeling happier than he’d ever been before.

He tried explaining it to Niall, who’d just laughed and nodded along without really understanding. Zayn had a better time about it, listening to Harry he went off about Louis and all the little things he loved about him. Loved… Harry would admit that it was a scary thing, to consider being in love with Louis, but he’d never felt so sure about something in his life.

Zayn starting joining him every Saturday, spending the evening talking to Liam and drinking with Harry. Zayn would always leave before closing and Harry would never leave with him.

Louis started taking Harry to coffee and tea shops, spending the freezing nights bundled up in the 24 hour café in the warmth with tea in their hands. They continued to enjoy each other in silence, occasionally talking to pass the time. Harry learned about Louis life slowly, like Louis was reluctant to let it go.

It happened slowly, but eventually they’d gotten to the point where they would wordlessly hold hands or cuddle under a blanket after a long walk in the snow. They’d yet to go to each other’s apartments, but Harry couldn’t help but feel like that was close.

They soon became regulars at a shop called Annie’s 24 Hour Bakery and they spent most of their nights by the comforting fireplace cuddling together. The workers started bringing out biscuits for them to snack on and the tea came with free refills. Harry had never felt more at home in his life.

~

“Liam and I are dating.” Zayn suddenly said, just as Harry was taking a sip of his beer.

Choking slightly, Harry coughed up the beer that had gone down the wrong way and managed a watery smile. “Zayn! That’s-” another cough, “great!”

Zayn smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. “I guess I have you to thank for that. Introducing us and all.”

Harry waved away the thanks, grinning at his friend. “I’m so glad, that’s so great.”

“How about you?” Zayn asked, waving his hand towards Harry. “Have you and Louis finally fucked yet?”

Coughing up even more drink, Harry blushed deep red. “No!”

“You going to?”

“Zayn!”

“I’m just saying, you’ve been pining after this boy for _months_ now. You still haven’t even kissed him yet?”

Still deep red, Harry shook his head. “I…It isn’t like that yet. I don’t want to rush anything.”

Zayn sighed, tilting his head to the side. “Can we at least meet the man? I think we all deserve that at least. Even Liam barely knows him.”

“I uh… I’ll ask, okay?”

“Okay…” Zayn didn’t look pleased with the answer, or quite convinced, but he let it drop and their conversation moved onto different things.

~

“My uh…” Harry coughed embarrassed, “My friends want to meet you.”

Louis, cuddled under the blanket with Harry again at Annie’s, paused for a moment, blowing the steam off the top of his tea.

“Okay.”

Harry jolted in surprise. “Okay?”

“Mhmm…” Louis didn’t seem bothered in the least, snuggling closer to Harry while balancing the tea on his legs. “You’re talking about Zayn, Liam and Niall right?”

“Yeah… yeah that’d be them.”

“Mmm…”Louis mumbled softly, taking another sip of tea. “And Zayn and Liam are dating now?”

“Yeah…”

“Liam’s a nice bloke, I’ve met him once or twice at the bar.” Louis shifted, tucking his feet under the blanket as well.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.” Harry said, smiling to himself. He hadn’t expected Louis to agree so easily. Maybe they’d gotten past that barrier in their relationship after all.

Harry sunk further into the couch, bringing Louis closer to him in their cuddle, and settled in for the night worry free.

~

They all met up at a pub on Friday evening, Liam booking the night off work. Louis arrived last, looking a little out of place at the door while Harry sat with the other boys at the bar. It didn’t take long for Louis to come out of his shell though, immediately draping himself over Harry and joking with the other boys as if they’d known each other forever. Harry didn’t know if he’d felt any happier in his life. Only a few months ago he’d been lost in New York, lonely and wandering, trying to find a place in the city. Now he’d found it through these four boys, he wondered if any of them felt the same.

The night was spent laughing, spilling beer, and arguing about who was better at holding their alcohol. Niall won, unsurprisingly, but no one else was truly trying to get pissed so Louis argued that it wasn’t a fair contest.

Louis fit into their group easily, sliding in beside Harry and making himself a space. Throughout the whole night, Louis was at Harry’s side, hovering and touching softly here and there. Before long though, Louis was giving Harry a significant look and he took that as his queue that Louis wanted to spend the rest of their night the way they usually did.

“Alright boys, it’s about time we’re off.” Harry announced, finishing the last dregs of his drink.

 There was a course of goodbyes, nice to meets you, and requests to hang out again before the two were off and into the winter air again.

Alone again, a sense of calm washed over them both as they started their usual route through New York, walking past the giant Christmas trees in place all over the city and the decorations that were bright enough to blind.

They made their way through all of the Christmas cheer and jabber and towards and past their favourite tea shop and towards Louis’ apartment. Louis didn’t turn around and say goodbye like he usually would have on a night like this, instead he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him into the apartment and out of the cold.

“Whoa, it’s warm in here.” Louis complained, stripping off his jacket and scarf before they’d even stepped into the elevator.

Harry had to agree, the place was strangely hot for a New York apartment complex. His own place was probably freezing right now in comparison.

Once they were at the door to Louis’ flat he said, “Alright, come on in. I’ll make us some tea.”

After taking off his coat and shoes, Harry was left to look at the flat while Louis made their drinks. He was looking at the keyboard in the center of the room when Louis came back from the kitchen with two cups in his hands.

“I hope to afford something as beautiful as I get to play at work one day.” Louis admits quietly as he passes Harry one of the cups. Harry takes a sip and is pleased to see that it tastes exactly how he likes it.

“You will…” Harry says, blowing the steam off the tea. “You’re great, your music is beautiful.”

Blushing, Louis looks down into his own tea. “Thanks, Harry.”

“Play something?”

So Louis does, handing Harry is tea so it doesn’t get knocked over. Louis plays things that Harry had never heard before, things that he’d never be allowed to play at a bar based off the 1920’s. As Louis gets lost in playing the music, Harry gets lost in listening to it. He starts to wander the flat, taking in the little details littered throughout that make Louis special. There’d old tea cups everywhere, most empty but the occasional one having left over tea in them. Rolling his eyes, Harry grabs the old cups and takes them into the kitchen before continuing on his wander. The flat is so personalized that Harry feels embarrassed at his own. There’s pictures of family and there are music sheets _everywhere_. Some even look like compositions that Louis’ working on.

Making his way around the flat, he eventually makes his way back to Louis and settles on the chair next to him. Louis is still playing, choosing playful songs that make Harry laugh and grin and bounce to the music. Who knew the piano could range across so many emotions? Harry had no idea.

 It wasn’t long before Louis slowed to a stop, making grabby hands towards his tea again. Harry gave it back, having nearly been tempted to drink it as his own was no empty. “Can I go make more?” Harry asks, getting up as he moves.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Louis waves his hand dismissively.

Harry makes his way to the kitchen, weaving around the mess to find the things required to make the tea. Louis’ music plays throughout the apartment, filling the walls and making the whole place feel full. Harry is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice when the music drifts to a stop but definitely notices when suddenly there’s a pair of arms winding around him and he’s pulled into a backwards hug.

Harry sighs in happiness, letting Louis’ warmth wash over him. The tea’s nearly done, but Harry finds he doesn’t care when he’s in Louis’ arms.

_Brriinngggggg_

“Oh my god.” Louis groans against Harry’s back. “I forgot that my mom was calling tonight. I’m sorry, I’ll just let it go to the answering machine.”

“No,” Harry turns in Louis’ arms and pushes him toward the living room and the phone. “Answer the phone, Lou. I’ll still be here when you’re done.”

Louis sighs, muttering under his breath about his mother and how she loves to talk. Harry doesn’t pay him any mind, settling into the couch and patting his lap, offering a seat.

Louis smiles, eyes creasing at the edges as he answers the phone. “Hi, Mom.”

He holds the phone in one hand, grabbing his tea with the other, and then trusts Harry to arrange them as they settle in to cuddle against the couch.

The conversation with Louis’ mom goes on for a while, lulling the two of them to near sleep. Harry distinctly hears a: “Oh, Louis. I’m sorry for keeping you awake.” Before the phone conversation is cut and Louis is turning to cuddle his face into Harry’s neck.

It’s not long before both of them are sound asleep.

~

Harry wakes up to movement above him and a disgruntled “Ugh,” as Louis wakes up. “You can’t possibly be comfortable you big oaf.”

“Mmm…I am though.” Harry murmurs, and it’s true. Surprisingly there’s no kink in his neck and no limbs that need emergency amputating.

“I can’t believe I slept through the night. That never happens.” Louis groans, cracking his neck. “Come on, make me breakfast. I want to know if you were lying about those cooking skills you claim to have.”

Harry barks out a laugh and gently pushes Louis off of him, stretching out his own limbs. “I assure you, I was not lying.”

“Prove it, Haz.” Louis laughs, “Wow me.”

Harry growls playfully at the challenge, shoving Louis’ head on the way by and ignoring the sound of protest it causes.

He walks into the small kitchen and groans at the sight. He’d forgotten how messy it was, there were things everywhere and none of it looked edible.

“Do you even have any food in here?”

“Of course!”

“Food that isn’t tea and junk food?”

“…”

“I thought as much, how can I make you breakfast with nothing?”

“Just make toast and eggs or something. You’re the cook. You figure it out.”

Sighing, Harry gets to work. He has to work around a mountain of a mess but eventually he manages to make what Louis requested and make his way back to the living room where Louis is playing his piano again.

Harry has to wave the food in front of his face before Louis even stops playing, but eventually the two of them settle on the couch in front of the TV and watch whatever crap comes on.

The morning, or afternoon is more like, is relaxing and Harry’s enjoying every second of it before his cell rings.

“’Ello?”

“ _Harry!”_ It’s Niall, and he sounds the most animated and excited Harry’s ever head him. “Where are you? I’ve got some great news.”

“Mmmm? I’m at Louis’, why?”

Niall’s bark of laughter is loud enough to be heard through the phone and Louis glares at it, as if Niall can see. “Whatever, you need to get down here. I may have just gotten us a gig.”

Sitting up straighter, and dislodging an unhappy Louis, Harry can’t believe what Niall is saying. “You got _us_ a gig? The both of us?”

“Yeah mate, one of the days we were playing together this guy came by apparently. Really liked what he heard.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know!”

“That’s great!”

“I _know!_ He said that if it all goes well on Friday then we might become regulars at the pub. They do live music every weekend. _”_

Harry is laughing and pulling a smiling Louis into a hug. “I can’t believe this.”

In response, Louis kisses his cheek before calling out that he’s going to shower before they leave to meet Niall.

Harry’s too excited to even realize that Louis had so casually kissed his cheek until he’s lying in bed later that night.

~

Harry’s bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he stands back stage to the gig that decides his and Niall’s fate. He’d been worrying lately, about needing to get a job to support himself. His savings were running low and busking hadn’t been bring in enough money anymore to support him. Especially with Christmas around the corner. If this worked out, all of those worries would be gone. The manager of the pub had liked them enough that if this night was well received then they’d be guaranteed a spot every Friday and Saturday night. They’d be getting paid.

Louis had been a source of constant support through the past week, understanding the stress behind rehearsing and going up for an audition. He’d been helping Harry all week get over his nerves.

He and Niall were about to go up on stage now, and even though it was far from the first time he’d preformed in front of a crowd, Harry was filled with nerves.

“Oh man…” Harry groaned out, rubbing the back of his head. “This place is packed.”

“Dude, you’re good. You see more people than this when we’re out busking in the streets.” Niall said, plucking at his guitar strings. “Calm down.”

Harry nodded, trying to calm his nerves before they went out on stage. He was just about to go to the bathroom to throw up, one last time, when he felt a presence behind him that he was now very familiar with. “Hazza,” Louis’ calming voice came, his hands rubbing Harry’s arms up and down. “You’re going to do great, okay?”

Harry nodded, still feeling the nerves but calming slightly.

“Turn around, babe.” Harry did, still in Louis arms as he did so. Louis was looking at him intently, looking straight into his eyes. When Harry’s eyes met Louis’, they soften considerably, and the last thing Louis did before Harry was getting called out on stage was kiss Harry’s forehead with enough affection to make Harry’s eyes water.

~

When it was all over and done with he had an armful of Louis and he was surrounded by his best friends in the world. It was sappy, and cheesy, and the five of them would all deny it ever happening, but there may have been some happy tears shed that night after receiving the news that they’d gotten the job.

Now, Louis and Harry were back at Annie’s, enjoying the perfectly made tea by the fire side. “I’ve always wanted a fireplace in my place.” Louis sighed, staring looking into the flames.

“Yeah?” Harry has Louis pressed against his side, the two of them on their usual couch. They’d needed to unwind after an exciting night and there was no better place than Annie’s to do so.

“Mmm…” Louis continues, “A fireplace with a big comfy couch like this one. Maybe a cat at my feet too, I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“Me too.”

Louis sighs happily, taking a long sip of his tea. “Proud of you.” He mumbles, “You did amazing.”

Harry smiles, hiding his face in Louis’ hair. “Thanks, Lou.” He kisses the top of Louis’ head because he can and relishes in the happy sigh Louis does in response.

~

“Harry… Harry your phone is ringing.” Louis calls out from the living room where he’s playing the piano, it’s actually the second time someone was but Louis couldn’t be bothered to stop playing long enough to answer. “Harry!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Harry mutters, coming back from the kitchen where he’d been making breakfast.

Harry answers and Louis watches as Harry’s tenses up at what he hears. Harry’s eyes are wide and he ends up bringing his hand up to his mouth in shock.

“Are…you’re serious. Oh my god, is everyone okay?” Louis stops playing the piano immediately, sensing something is wrong.

“Harry… what is it?”

Louis is ignored as Harry continues to talk on the phone, faster than Louis can make out this early in the morning.

“Oh my god, Lou.” Harry turns back to him, finally having hung up the phone. “There’s been a fire at my complex. No one was hurt but there’s a lot of damage.”

~

Harry and Louis rush to Harry’s apartment complex as quickly as possible but are immediately forced outside and away from the smoldering building.

“Shit. Shit, _shit._ ” Harry’s running a hand through his hair, far too forceful for Louis’ liking and in an attempt to stop it he grabs onto Harry’s hand and holds it tight. He doesn’t react as he usual might have, Louis loved watching Harry react to simple things like that, and instead Harry grips tighter as he watches the fire department try to put out the last of the smoldering flames.

“It’ll be okay, Harry.” Louis manages to get out, holding onto Harry’s hand even tighter. “It’ll be okay.” Harry doesn’t verbally respond, only nodding and dragging Louis closer, drawing in comfort.

The next few weeks are stressful on both of them. Harry has to deal with the aftermath of the fire that wasn’t even his fault and pay for some of the damages caused as his insurance doesn’t cover it all. Louis is helping out all he can, but it isn’t enough to relieve the stress hanging over both of them.

The stress makes them both snappy, and suddenly they’re arguing more than they used to and spending a bit more time apart. Louis is comforted though by the fact that every night Harry comes into Louis’ bed and apologizes into his hair and they fall asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“I can’t pay for all of these damages, Christ.” Harry is muttering, going over all the paper work that the insurance company had given him. He didn’t have to pay for any of the damages done to the apartment itself, thank whatever higher force there was out there, but he did have to pay for damages to his personal property. There was smoke damage on nearly everything and most things needed replacing.

Louis winces, rubbing Harry’s back as he goes over all of it. All of this is too much, and more often than not the two of them are having to escape to Annie’s to forget about it all. It can’t be put off forever though, and Harry is left with mounds of replacement costs and things that the insurance company will and won’t cover.

One day the stress gets to be too much and Harry snaps, bringing Louis and all his frustration right along with.

“For _fucks_ sake, Lou. Stop telling me it’s going to be okay.”

“Don’t yell at me, Harry. I’m trying to _help._ ”

“Yeah, alright. But quit _lying_ to me.”

“You think I’m lying to you?!”

“Of course you’re lying, it’s _not_ going to be okay. It’s not always going to turn out.”

“Harry, stop it. You know it’s going to be okay, you do! You just need to calm down right now.”

“I need to find a new place, Lou. I need to replace all the things I own, I just started a new job and…”

“Just bloody move in with me already you idiot!” Louis snaps in frustration. “I was already going to ask long before all this happened, might as well now.”

Harry shut up immediately, mouth hanging open as he stares at Louis in surprise.

“Really?” His voice is so soft and vulnerable that Louis can’t help but laugh.

“Yes. You practically live here already anyway.”

Harry can’t help the grin blossoming on his face, looking for any signs of doubt in Louis’ face. Harry finds none, seeing nothing but pure genuineness from Louis and Harry’s heart burst with emotion.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.” Louis laughs at him in response and opens his arms wide, expecting a hug.

Harry can’t settle for a hug though, he honestly can’t do it. He’s been holding back so many emotions lately that just one more is too much. Surging forward, Harry gently grabs Louis’ jaw and presses his lips gently to Louis’, it’s so delicate but the feeling goes right through to Harry’s bones.

Louis lets out a soft whimper and Harry gets the courage to wrap Louis in his arms and deepen the kiss slightly. They kiss like they’ve been doing it all along, slowly and comfortably, as if nothing’s changed.

Harry pulls back slightly, searching Louis’ eyes and finding nothing but happiness in them. He moves forward again, kissing Louis with more intent and hears Louis moan softly in response.

Harry lets out a moan of his own as Louis sucks Harry’s bottom lip between Louis’ own and pushes them down onto the couch where they spend the rest of the day covering each other in kisses and laughter.  

~

Harry lets out a loud bark of a laugh as Louis picks up the phone and immediately freezes in horror. “Louis Tomlinson. Young man, you are in big trouble.” Harry hears over the phone.

“What?” Louis squeaks out, still frozen. Harry pushes the speaker button on the phone and suddenly the room is filled with Jay’s annoyed, but loving voice.

“You don’t call me enough dear, honestly. You’d think you’d tell me you’d _moved_ of all things.”

“I…uh.”

“I came to visit you sweetie, honestly. I wanted to surprise you since I missed your birthday but you failed to mention in our last phone call that you don’t even _live_ in the same place anymore.”

Louis’ floundering, having completely forgotten to tell his family about moving in with Harry apparently.

“Hi there.” Harry said, trying to ease the tension and gets a smack across the head for his attempt.

“Oh, who’s that? Is that the Harry boy you’re always going on about?”

Blushing Louis nods before realizing that his mother can’t see him. “Ah, yeah. That’s Harry, Mum.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry. Now would you like to tell me where my son lives so I can visit?”

Once they’d hung up Harry laughed at Louis, “Ooohh, you’re in trouble, Lou.”

“Oh shut up, Haz.” Louis said smiling, shoving Harry down into the couch, pinning his arms above his head and straddling his waist. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry, watching as the boy moved in anticipation. Instead of kissing him though, as was expected, Louis leaned down and licked Harry’s nose. It was more affectionate than he had intended but it got the point across and Harry was laughing and tacking Louis to the ground for revenge.  


End file.
